Anjo
by Akira Kazuko
Summary: Quando as duas almas se encontrassem nasceria a escuridão e quando o anjo caísse o inferno reinaria... Mas quem disse que o anjo quer cair?
1. Velhos Amigos

Eae povo? Uma nova história dessa vez SasuSaku

PS: Esse capítulo ficou bem maior do que os de GaaIno

* * *

Well you can do it

_( bem você pode fazer isso )_

There's nothing to it

_( não há nada de mais)_

When all others turn their backs on you

_( quando todos os outros virarem as costas )_

There is still yourself to prove it to that

_( ainda há você mesmo para provar que )_

You can do it

_( você pode fazer isso )_

There's nothing to it

_( não há nada de mais )_

If the whole damn world abandoned you

_( se a droga do mundo inteiro te abandonou )_

You're the only one worth listening to

( você será o único digno de ouvir )

**Helloween - Can do it**

Capítulo 1 - Velhos amigos

Como começar minha história... Era uma vez... Não muito conto de fadas... Em um dia normal... Não pior anda parece aqueles tempos de escola que eu escrevia assim as historias... Ta desisto vamos começar de qualquer forma... Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, 17 anos... 2º ano, meio nerd mais meio maloqueira de uns tempos pra cá, meus cabelos são meio exóticos em um rosa... Mais é natural ok? Puxei da minha mãe... Tenho duas irmãzinhas que puxaram os cabelos loiros de meu pai, uma tem 9 anos chamada Kotomi e outra de 13 anos que se chama Yumi... Ando muito com os meninos, mas também com as meninas... Adoro Rock, e a inda tenho minha paixão de infância... Uchiha Sasuke... Um do meus melhores amigos... Falando em melhores amigos acho quer tem alguém me chamando.

- Sakura! - gritava Tenten lá em baixo

- Se acalme Tenten... - dizia Hinata

- Testuda vem... Vamos chegar atrasadas na escola... Bem você a mais nerd demorando tanto? - disse Ino

- Já estou indo - falo descendo as escadas e pegando uma torrada - vamos logo apressadinhas

Essa são minhas melhores amigas, meio doidonas mais ainda sim minhas amigas, meio doidonas mais ainda sim minhas amigas, Tenten a mais esportiva, Hinata a mais tímida... Mais quando está com a gente nem tanto... Ino minha melhor amiga de infância, e a menina parada ali ouvindo rock Temari a mais maliciosa de todas... A mais doida e como dizem eu e ela somos parecidas no temperamento... Saímos de casa.

- Finalmente estavam demorando muito - disse o ruivo na frente do carro

- Sem reclamações Gaara - disse Ino

- Bom ver você também... - respondeu dando um beijo nela

- Ha ha eae Hina-chan - sorria um loiro animado

- Yo... Na-Naruto-kun - disse ela corada... Ta... muito corada...

- Hum... Vamos? - um moreno de cabelos compridos presos apenas na ponta disse

- Bom ver você também Neji - diz Tenten

- Problemáticos - diz outro moreno com um rabo alto

- Menos Shika-kun - diz Temari dando um selinho nele

- Hn... - outro moreno muito gostoso lá atrás com uma cara séria olhava pra todos disse - vamos logo? Sakura você também...

- Sim... - entro de carona no carro de Sasuke

Naruto e Hinata sentaram no banco de trás e em outro carro Neji dirige com Tenten na carona e Shikamaru e Temari no banco de trás... Ino e Gaara preferiram ir em outro carro sozinhos... Resumindo um pouco Ino e Gaara são namorados... Tenten gosta de Neji mais não admite... O baka do Naruto ainda não percebeu que a Hinata gosta dele... Shikamaru e Temari estão em um rolo nada oficial... Mais parece que estão namorando, mas não contam pra ninguém, eu sozinha e Sasuke como sempre dando foras em todas suas fangirls, que me odiavam por eu ser amiga dele. Voltando ao mundo real estava tocando One de Metallica no rádio, me deixou um pouco mais calma. Chegando na escola as mesmas coisas de sempre todas as fangirls me fitavam com olhar de vou te matar logo, Temari e Shikamaru se pegavam em algum canto... Ino e Gaara também, Naruto fez Hinata andar um pouco pela escola como todos os dias e Tenten e Neji estavam sérios... Sérios de mais

-Sasuke distrai um pouco o Neji... Tenho que falar uma cosa com Tenten... - sussurro em seu ouvido

- Hn... Vai da uma de cupido de novo Haruno? - ele sussurra um pouco sério se eu não o conhecesse não veria uma pitada de sarcasmo na fala.

- É... - me levando - Tenten vem comigo no banheiro...

- Ok... - ela levanta e vamos ao banheiro

- Fala, o que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ele... Ta... - tentava disser Tenten com a cabeça baixa deixando cair umas três lágrimas

- Se acalme - abraço ela

- Ele ta namorando... - solta Tenten de uma vez deixando cair mais uma lágrima

"- Aquele babaca por que ele não admite logo... - penso"

- Tudo bem Sakura... Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim...

- Tenten levante a cabeça... Nunca abaixe a cabeça para homem algum... Entendeu? - ela assentiu - agora, vamos que bateu o sinal

- Sim. - ela sorri a primeira aula seria educação física ela poderia aliviar um pouco lá

Eu era da sala de Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke... Nos trocamos com roupas adequadas para esporte e fomos para a quadra

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- Ai meu Deus isso de novo não -falo vendo Gai e Lee se abraçarem chorando e falarem algo sobre fogo na juventude

- Estão cada vez mas doidos - ouvi Ino falar ao meu lado

- Com certeza... - Tenten fala

- A aula será de vôlei se separem em grupos.

- Vamos arrasar Sakura! - disseram Ino e Tenten se animando

- Quero ver vocês perderem - uma ruiva disse do outro lado da quadra - Vai ser ótimo derrotar vocês...

- Quatro olhos... quanto tempo... - Digo deixando ela furiosa com "seu apelido carinhoso"

O jogo começou, e claro Karin era boa em esportes, mas eu, Tenten e Ino éramos duas vezes melhor, sem querer nos gabar claro... Ganhamos

- O que você estava mesmo dizendo sobre ganhar Vakarin? - disse Tenten sorrindo depois de sair do vestuário

- Hunf... Sasuke-kun... - cobra... Dando em cima dele de novo, ela se grudou nele. Coitado - Você foi bem Sasuke-kun.

- Hn... Sai daqui Karin - isso me faz sorrir... A melhor parte do meu dia é com certeza ver ele dar foras na Karin - Vamos pra próxima aula Sakura, meninas...

- Agora a aula é do que? - pergunto a Tenten

- História... - ela ainda estava sorrindo. Esportes faziam bem pra ela - ...com o Kakashi

- Ele vai demorar um pouco pra chegar... Ainda temos tempo - falo chegando na sala e sentando no meu lugar lá no fundo Sasuke sentava do meu lado, Ino e Gaara a minha esquerda, Hinata e Naruto na minha frente e Tenten e Neji na minha diagonal... Kakashi chegou, até que não demorou tanto

- Desculpa pessoal... Me perdi nos caminhos da vida... - disse ele sempre tinha uma desculpa mais eu não me enganava... Ele sempre estava lendo o livrinho dele... Ou ele iria visitar Obito no cemitério... Eu conhecia Kakashi e pelo jeito ele estava visitando Obito.

- Sakura... - olho pro lado encontrando seus olhos ônix - você percebeu...

- Sim... Obito... - olhei para Naruto ele também havia percebido.

Nós estávamos preocupados com Kakashi ele andava muito triste essa semana... Tivemos duas aulas com ele e fomo ao intervalo

- Saki-neechan - vejo uma loirinha correndo vindo me abraçar

- Kotomi... - sorrio a abraçando e a pegando no colo - onde ta a Yumi?

- Aqui - vejo outro ponto loiro sorridente correndo - como vai maninha?

- Bem né? Ha ha trouxeram o lanche de vocês? - cada uma mostra seu lanche - ha ha, ai sim em pequenas

- Nee-chan eu fiquei bonita com a roupa da escola? - fala Kotomi dando um rodopio

- Linda como sempre querida - dou um beijo em sua testa - você também Yumi dou um beijo na sua bochecha

- Brigada coelhinha - ela diz pegando a mão de Kotomi e saindo correndo

- Pequenas coelhinhas... - digo rindo

- Elas são tão fofas... - disse Hinata

- Só podia ser minha maninhas né? - digo rindo indo sentar junto com todos

- Sakura... - ouvi uma voz estridente atrás de mim

- O que quer Karin?

- Saia de perto do Sasuke-kun

- Quem vai me obrigar isso? - digo friamente

- O que foi Sakura? - diz Sasuke chegando ao meu lado - Ah Karin... - ele ficou mais sério ainda - o que ouve Sakura...

- Nada não, Sasuke - digo ainda olhando Karin ameaçadoramente

- Hn... Irritante... - isso fez Karin sorrir e eu continuei normal

- Você entendeu o que eu disse Sakura

- E você não respondeu minha pergunta querida - digo sarcástica - Quem vai me obrigar?

- Eu mesma...

- Quero ver - cruzo os braços em desafio

- Parece que você cresceu em... Você não tinha coragem de me desafiar antes... Lembra do seu passado queridinha? - ela dizia

- E você lembra do seu? - respondo da mesma forma fazendo ela estremecer - não se meta na minha história se não consegue ouvir nem falar da sua... E agora quem vai me obrigar quatro olhos?

- Filha da puta... - eu fechei minha mão em punho

- Não fale da minha mãe! - avisei

- E se eu falar? A sua mãe é uma pu... - eu ia bater nela ia quebrar a queridinha cara dela como ela merecia mais eu senti braços me rodeando

- Me solta...- eu reclamei

- Se acama Sakura - disse Sasuke no meu ouvido

- Mas Sasuke-kun ela ta falando da minha mãe... - sussurrei

- Shii... Se acalma. - ele continuava sussurrando em seu ouvido... Ele sabia como me acalmar

- Ok... Ruiva você tem sorte...

- Obrigada por me salvar Sasuke-kun - dizia aquela quatro olhos grudenta

- Hn não fiz isso por você... Fiz isso para a Sakura não se meter em problema, se não eu mesmo te mandava pro hospital - ele dizia sem um pingo de sentimentos fazendo eu dar um sorriso de canto

- Nossa Sasuke-kun - ela choraminga

- Vem Karin - Suigetsu aparece do nada e diz

- Ok... -ela diz cabisbaixa

- Vem Sakura...

- Brigada Sasuke...-kun - não o chamava assim a tempos

-Hn...- isso foi um "de nada" da parte dele

-Anh... E desculpa... Você perdeu metade do seu lanche

- Hn... Pare de falar logo, isso é irritante - ele diz

- Depois disso fico quieta e pouco tempo depois subi para a sala tive as outras aulas normalmente, arrumei minhas coisas devagar, e sai da sala

- Espera Sakura... - ouvi Tenten diser

- Ah.. Não te vi. Pensei que estava sozinha - digo

- Nossa que "animação" em?

- Só estou pensando... Só que eu não se no que eu to pensando... - digo fazendo agente rir

-Ok...

- Mas e o Neji. - pergunto pra ela

- Ah ele está normal... -ela diz

- Você nem falou com ele né?

- É... - ela diz meio vermelha - eu não consigo quando olho pra ele lembro... Ele está namorando

- Hum... Espera ai... Vai descendo

- Ta bom...

- Neji... - digo ao avistar um dos meus melhores amigos

- Hum Sakura... - ele da um sorriso de canto

- Por que você ainda não contou pra ela? E por que você ta namorando com outra?

- Sakura... - ele fica meio sem-graça - eu não to namorando com outra só queria ver a reação dela... Não contei por que agora ela nem está olhando pra mim...

- Também né! - repreendo - você tentou fazer ciúmes nela falando a pior coisa que... Ela chorou Neji... Ela chorou por que você falou que estava namorando com outra!

Ele fica chocado com o que ouviu de mim... Ele nunca a viu chorando, ela sempre quer parecer forte perto dele, sempre sorrindo e tentando animar os outros como Naruto

- Ela chorou... - ele parecia refletir - eu vou falar com ela Sakura... Agora!

Só o vi correndo por onde eu tinha chegado, suspirei, mais um casal formado... Dar uma de cupido não é tão fácil

- Hn...

- Sasuke? Não tinha te percebido ai... - digo ao ouvir sua frase favorita "hn"

- Sou tão invisível assim? - ele falou ainda sério

- Claro que não Sasuke-kun - me viro para ele e aperto suas bochechas rindo - vamos preciso encontrar minhas irmãs e leva-las para casa

- Hn - ele reclama por causa de suas bochechas, ele odiava isso..

- Saki-neechan - uma loira corria e me abraçava enquanto outra andava e me deu um aceno

- Kotomi, Yumi - abraço Kotomi de volta pegando-a no colo - Vão querer o que de almoço?

- Você escolhe nee-chan - Kotomi sorria para mim, Yumi apenas deu de ombros

- Saki você ta namorando com Sasuke-kun? - Yumi perguntou do nada

- O-o que? - realmente fui pega de surpresa

- Você e ele andado junto... O dia todo.. Hum...

- É verdade Yumi! - v os olhos de Kotomi brilharem de expectativa

- Não pequena... - digo corada - Sasuke-kun a gente já vai indo ok?

- Hn... - ele olha para Yumi e Kotomi que agora estava no chão - eu dou uma carona...

- Sério Sasuke-kun? - os olhos de Kotomi voltaram a brilhar

- Claro pequenina - ele a pega no colo dando um sorriso de canto

- Não precisa se incomodar Sasuke... -digo

- Não se preocupe Sakura vamos... - ele diz com Kotomi no colo e segura a mão de Yumi

Ok... Essa foi a cena mais fofa que vi na minha vida... Ele parece um papai... O que eu dava para ter uma câmera para tirar uma foto agora.

-Hum... Ok - digo seguindo ele segurando agora a mão de Yumi

- Maninha você me ajuda na lição né?

- Vou sim Yumi... - eu sentava de carona e as duas no banco de trás

- Sasuke-kun... - ouvi Kotomi depois de um tempo

- Hn - ele respondeu

- Por que você não namora com a Sakura-neechan

- Kotomi... - falo vermelha - a gente chegou Yumi leva ela lá pra dentro eu já vou...

- Ok - elas dizem saindo

- Hum... Sasuke-kun... - digo

- Hn

- Obrigada - sorrio pra ele - quer almoçar com a gente?

- Não precisa Sakura...

- Você que sabe - dou um sorriso de canto - as meninas gostam de sua companhia se quiser pode ficar...

- Ok - ele da outro sorriso de canto

- Ótimo venha. - saio do carro e entro em casa com Sasuke atrás de mim

- Saki... Sasuke vai almoçar com a gente? - fala Kotomi

- Sim vou fazer a comida ta? - digo já entrando na cozinha

Faço a comida e olho pela porta Sasuke e as meninas brincando... Realmente essa também era uma coisa muito fofa...

- A comida está pronta pestinhas. - falo rindo

- Aleluia! - Yumi segura a mão de Kotomi e passa correndo por mim

- Venha Sasuke - digo olhando ele levantar

- Estou indo...

Ele parecia com dificuldade de levantar fui até ele e o ajudei

- O que ouve Sasuke-kun? Você está bem... - fico preocupada

- Não é nada...

- Uchiha você não pode mentir pra mim, eu te conheço!

- Você é irritante... - ele diz ainda sério eu apenas ignoro seu comentário e fico fitando ele - Ok... Eu tive que lutar com uma pessoa.. E vamos dizer essa pessoa era mais forte do que eu imaginava...

- Onde está doendo Sasuke?

-... Minhas costas

- Posso ver? - pergunto, eu iria ter de cuidar dele

- Hn...

Ele apenas tira a blusa e eu ajudo ele a sentar no sofá... Puta merda que tanquinho... Foco Sakura você tem que ver as costas dele, pego na prateleira de Tsunade, minha avó, um kit de primeiros socorros, ela havia me ensinado algumas coisas.

- Sasuke... Suas costas estão péssimas. - ajudo ele a deitar e começo a cuidar do ferimento dele

- Eu não vou ao hospital Sakura... - ele começa - não confio em hospitais, você sabe...

-Mas confia em uma menina que aprendeu algumas coisas com a avó? - levanto uma sobrancelha

- Sim... Eu confio em você - ele diz fazendo eu sorrir

- ... Vou fazer o possível Sasuke-kun

- Hn... - ele deu um sorriso de canto

- Saki-neechan a comida vai esfria... - Kotomi chega na sala e olha nossa situação e fica um pouco corada - Wow Yumi... Você está certa acho que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa...

- Kotomi... - digo igual a ela corada - não está acontecendo nada... Sasuke apenas se machucou

- Hum... E aproveitou pra ver o tanquinho dele né Coelhinha safadinha... - Yumi diz entrando na sala

- Não... Yumi, Kotomi vão fazendo a lição no quarto depois vou ajudá-las certo?

- Ta bom... Vem Kotomi, Sakura quer ficar a sós com o Sasuke-kun

- Hn... - digo dando fim a conversa e terminando de enfaixar Sasuke

- É difícil cuidar delas, não? - Sasuke começa de repente - com seus pais separados... E você tendo que cuidar delas... É como se você fosse a verdadeira mãe da historia.

- É... Depois que meus pais se separaram tive que crescer e cuidar das garotas, isso nos deixou mais juntas do que nunca... Mais nos afastou do resto da família...

- Pelo menos você tem elas. - ele continua sério

- É... - digo com uma lágrima teimando em cair - Sinto falta de Mikoto... Ela cuidava melhor de mim do que meus pais... - ele não falou nada - Desculpe Sasuke você não gosta de falar deles...

- Tudo bem, Sakura... - ele fala levantando do sofá - vamos almoçar

- Sim... - esquento a comida novamente e coloco na mesa - Itadakimasu

- Hn... - Eu havia pegado a mania de Naruto

Comemos em silêncio

- Eu vou indo... - Sasuke diz depois de comer

- Hn... Ok - respondo

- Hum... Sakura... Arigatou - diz saindo

- De nada...

Subo as escadas meu dia estava realmente longo ainda teria que ajudar as meninas com a lição e talvez assistir alguns filmes com elas...

- Nee-chan você ta namorando com o Sasuke-kun? - Kotomi chega já perguntando

- Não - eu disse corada - só estava ajudando em seu machucado

- Como é tocar aquele tanquinho em coelhinha? hehe - Yumi disse sorrindo maliciosamente

-... Muito bom... - respondo sem nem mesmo perceber ficando em um vermelho Hinata

- Um dia você vai er ele só pra você... Relax - Yumi diz ainda com seu sorriso malicioso

- Ta bom... - talvez um dia penso - vamos fazer as lições...

* * *

Yo Ficou bom? Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me esganar?

Coelhas safadinhas


	2. Dark

Stop there and let me correct it

_( Pare e deixe-me corrigir isso )_

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

_( Quero viver a vida de uma nova perspectiva )_

You come along because I love your face

_( Você vem junto, por que eu amo o seu rosto )_

and I'll admire your expensive taste

_( Eu irei admirar seu rosto refinado )_

And who cares divine intervention

_( E quem se importa com a intervenção divina? )_

I wanna be praised from a new perspective

_( Eu quero ser elogiado de uma nova perspectiva )_

But leaving now would be a good idea

_( Mas partir de agora seria uma boa ideia )_

So catch me up on getting out of here

( Então alcance-me ao sair daqui )

**Panic! At The Disco - New Perspective**

Capítulo 2 - Dark

Acordo cedo no outro dia faço o café da manhã para as meninas depois que meus pais se separaram e minha mãe praticamente vive no trabalho eu cuidava daquelas meninas, pode ser difícil para elas mais eu era "a mãe" da casa a mãe certinha mais problemática que faz merda, mais também era a mais cuidadosa. Tomo banho acordo as meninas, me troco com meu uniforme e meu querido all star de sempre tomamos café levo elas para a escola essa sempre seria minha rotina mais por que não mudar um pouco? Por que um erro pode destruir tudo e eu quero que elas se dêem bem na vida... Mais talvez um pouco não seja muita coisa , me troco com a roupa depois de um banho com na rotina, no café faço as coisas preferidas delas, subo e abro a primeira porta Kotomi a mais fácil de acordar nem abro a porta direito e vejo ela abrir os olhos

- Já está na hora nee-chan? - ouvi a voizinha dela na cama

- Sim vai se trocar certo? - falo dando um beijo em sua bochecha e indo para a próxima porta

Yumi aquele realmente era o desafio abro a porta a menina nem se mexe... É parece uma pedra, me aproximo e a balanço levemente pelo braço, sem resposta...

- Você pediu vou ter que usar a técnica secreta... Você ira me matar depois mais fazer o que...? A técnica... Das... COSQUINHAS! - começo fazendo cosquinhas nela e ela começa a rir e se debater tentando fazer eu parar.

- ... Para... - tentava dizer entre risos

- Lhe avisei - digo continuando depois de um tempo paro - agora vá se trocar antes que eu volte aqui, quero você pronta se não a técnica será usada novamente

- Ok - ela sai correndo indo se trocar enquanto eu ria

- Nee-chan estão tocando a campainha... - vi Kotomi entrar no quarto de Yumi

- Ja vai... - falo descendo as escadas - Kotomi vai tomando café da manhã - ela abre a porta e vê - Deida-kun!

- Sakurinha! - ele me abraça - como vai minha flor de cerejeira?

- Ótima - sorrio

- As coelhinhas querem carona? - esse sempre foi nosso apelido por termos muita energia

- Claro, entre...

- Deida-kun - grita a pequena Kotomi abraçando a perna do Deidara - vai nos levar pra escola?

- Sim anjinho, está linda hn... - diz abaixado no tamanho dela observando a - e cadê sua irmãzinha?

- Deida-san? - uma Yumi vem correndo e abraça junto com Kotomi Deidara - o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vou levá-las para a escola...

- Vão terminar de comer meninas! Quer algo Deidei? - pergunto pegando alguma coisa da mesa

- Não, já comi hn...

- O que foi Deidei parece pensativo? - digo indo para a sala sentar no sofá

- Estou lembrando o por que de Itachi mandar eu vir aqui...

- Ele mando você vir aqui?

- Ele disse que Sasuke talvez estivesse aqui...

- Sasuke não está em casa? - pergunto preocupada, alias não curei a coluna dele totalmente

- Não... Por que você sabe de alguma coisa

Nem o ouço direito e pego o telefone, disco rapidamente o número de Sasuke que atende no terceiro toque

- O que foi Sakura?

- Ah... Você está bem - digo um pouco aliviada - você não voltou para casa?

- Hn...

- Uchiha... Sua coluna ainda não está totalmente recuperada, você tinha que descansar a noite

- Você não sabe parar de falar? Isso é irritante

- Apenas me preocupo com você por um segundo e já está reclamando... Ah quer saber? Que se foda! - praticamente grito e desligo em sua cara

- Nossa que discussão de casal...

- Nós não somos um casal!

- Ok...

- Desculpe Deidei ele me irritou... Vamos... Não quero me atrasar para a escola

- Vamos coelhinha cintilantes hn - dizia Deidara indo para seu carro

Chegamos rapidamente na escola com Deidei falando com as meninas e eu apenas olhando pra fora, percebi logo que teria um dia estressante, sai do carro junto com as meninas Deidara também sai

- Ai já vou ter que me despedir de vocês? - diz ela tentando se fazer de triste

- Vamos sentir sua falta Deidei - as meninas falam dando um abraço nele recebendo uma resposta com um "eu também" logo elas vão embora conversar com as amiguinhas

- Talvez ele não fique bravo com você Saki - ele diz se virando para mim - alias você só estava preocupada

- É talvez... Mais vamos animação! Vou ver se saio com as meninas hoje odeio ficar em casa talvez uma boate ou uma balada...

- Se der passa lá no Dark, Sasori ficara feliz de ver suas pequeninas... Mais ele terá uma conversinha em cada cara que der em cima de vocês - ele diz rindo, Dark era uma boate que Sasori e Deidara sempre frequentavam

- Claro, estou com saudades do meu ruivinho - digo rindo também - diz que eu passo lá hoje

- Beleza Saki, agora vai pra aula! - diz Deidara "tentando" ser responsável mais ainda rindo

- Sim senhor - digo dou um beijo em sua bochecha e saio sorridente

" Talvez esse dia não seja tão ruim assim! " - penso entrando na escola

É eu disse talvez... Não deu muito certo minha positividade, quando entrei me lembrei: se eu tinha brigado com Sasuke com quem eu ia ficar na escola? Neji e Tenten pelo jeito tinham se resolvido pois como Gaara e Ino, Temari e Shikamaru, bem estavam se pegando pela escola, Hinata provavelmente estava na biblioteca, onde eu não posso ir pois fui expulsa da mesma, Naruto estava com Sasuke na árvore de cerejeira onde eu sempre sentava quando estava sozinha...

" Que legal... Meu dia já começou bem" - pensei sarcástica

- Sakura-chan! - é... ok...Um loiro saltitante estava correndo em minha direção enquanto um moreno mega sério estava atrás dele... É ele estava com raiva, como meu dia está ótimo... - como vai?

- Bem... Eu acho... Calma... Naruto... Sufocando!

- Desculpa... - ele desfaz o abraço ainda sorridente

- Acho que você esta bem - sorrio de vota - viu a Hina?

- Biblioteca - Naruto me observava como se eu serviria para seu próximo plano maluco

- Merda, bem lá... - digo e me sento na árvore

- Ei, Sakura! - ouço um grito vindo do outro lado do recinto e logo Tenten já estava do meu lado - vamos sair hoje?

- Ah... Vamo no Dark, Sasori e Deidara querem me ver lá - digo sorrindo

- Nossa, ta podendo em Saki - ela sorriu também só que maliciosamente

- Haha, que nada - volto a rir - meu ruivinho só ta com saudades

- Saki você vai volta com ele? - ela dessa vez sussurrou percebendo que Sasuke e Naruto observavam

- Que nada - Sasori tinha sido "namorado" dela por um tempo nada muito sério sabendo que os dois podiam ficar com qualquer outra pessoa - ele foi apenas um peguete

- Foi ou é? - Tenten ri

- É.. mais não com tanta freqüência quanto antes... - digo um pouco mais séria percebendo que ainda estava sendo observada pelos garotos

- Da para parar de falar da sua vida sexual? - diz Naruto

- Sexual? Você ta de brinks comigo né? - pergunto séria e com certeza eu estava um pouco corada

- Eles só davam uns amassos Naruto não é para tanto - diz Tenten e os dois riem

- Hum... Tenten querida, e o Neji? - digo só para zuar com a cara dela e ela congela - Hum... Naruto talvez a Hinata... - ele cora repentinamente e para de rir - Bom mesmo... - digo ainda séria me levantando

- Hn... - me lembro que Sasuke estava ali

- Hn... Bom dia Sasuke - digo me virando e já subindo para a sala de aula

- Ela ta brava com você Sasuke? - Naruto perguntou para o amigo preocupado

- Hn... É com certeza - os meninos também se levantam indo na direção que a de cabelos rosados foi, deixando Tenten sozinha

- Nossa já deu o sinal? Espera ae pessoa! - ela grita saindo correndo

Já com todos na sala...

- Calem-se! - o professor continuava me deixando estressada, todo mundo estava conversando e eu quase dormindo

As aulas fluíram assim com o professor gritando, as pessoas conversando e eu com sono, tem aula melhor? Claro que tem. Guardei meu material lentamente

- Quer que eu espere Sakura? - ouvi Tenten dizer da porta

- Não precisa ainda tenho que achar as meninas - falo me concentrado em guardar

- Hum... Ta, a noite no Dark? Oito horas que ta?

- Hn... Serve, oito horas avisa as meninas por mim, por favor... - vejo ela assentir - Brigada

Ela sai me deixando presa em pensamentos.

- Hn... Sakura... - ouço uma voz atrás de mim o que me assusta por momento fazendo eu me virar

- Ah! Uchiha você me assustou! - digo batendo em seu peito

- Isso machuca Haruno - ele me chamar pelo sobrenome me fez voltar para a realidade... A última vez que aconteceu isso... Não, não quero lembrar - Hn...

- O que foi? - digo me virando novamente, provavelmente eu estava corada

- Hn... Quer carona? - ele diz e percebo que ele estava sem jeito também

- Não se preocupe Sasuke

- Hn... Estou tentando ajudar não piore a minha situação

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas? - digo me virando para ver sua expressão

- Hn... Vamos dizer que sim. - ele diz desfazendo o contato visual

- Ok... Eu aceito - digo sorrindo e pegando a mão dele puxando ele para encontrar as meninas

- Hn... - ele da um sorriso de canto

- Kotomi, Yumi - digo vendo as duas cabeleiras loiras - vamos?

- Hum... Tenten estava certo - diz Yumi para Kotomi

- Anh? - fico confusa - Vamos logo!

- Haha que bom que você não entende... Saki a Tenten avisou que todas as meninas são estar no Dark as 8 e disse que os meninos iam levar elas... Vocês vão no Dark?

- Ah... Ela chamou os meninos também... hum... - ignoro a afirmação de eu não entender - Sim , vocês se cuidam ou quer que eu chame a Tsunade?

- Hum...

- Yumi cozinha pra gente - Kotomi se intromete sorrindo

- É... A gente se vira

- Beleza - sorrio, sabia que elas não iam querer que eu chama-se alguém mesmo elas gostando de Tsunade e tudo até eu gostava de ficar um pouco sozinha - Hum... Me lembrei de uma coisa... Sasuke vai querer ir no Dark?

- Hn... Naruto vai me empurrar pra lá de qualquer forma - ele da um sorriso de canto - agora vamos? - olha para as meninas

- Vamos - dizem Yumi e Kotomi juntas

- Que problemático... Vocês falarem ao mesmo parecem gêmeas e não apenas irmãs

Elas riem e entramos no carro de Sasuke, onde elas ficaram conversando lá atrás e como de manhã apenas observava pela janela, o carro para na frente de nossa casa e as meninas saem

- Hum... Sasuke?

- Hn...

- Suas costas... Não minta... Estão melhores - nesse momento eu olhava pra ele não iria deixar ele mentir

-... Mais ou menos - ele diz depois de um tempo. Pelo menos não mentiu

- Está doendo? - vejo ele assentir - Entre... Eu vou olhar isso

- Sakura...

- Vai entrar não vou deixar você sair por ai assim! - me descontrolo por um momento logo voltando ao normal - ... Pode ser algo sério Sasuke - falo abrindo e saindo pela porta do carro

Vejo ele sair do lado do motorista e chegar ao meu lado, abro a porta da entrada e vou fazer a comida, enquanto as meninas ficam conversando com Sasuke.

- Hum... Está pronto - digo depois de um tempo na porta - Sasuke melhor você comer também... Eu já volto... - falo subindo seriamente vendo pelo canto do olho as meninas puxarem um Sasuke confuso pra mesa.

Ele não ria pro Hospital mais... A Tsunade poderia vir aqui... Seria uma boa... Peguei meu celular e disquei agilmente o telefone de Tsunade e ela atende no terceiro toque

- Yo?

- Tsunade oba-san - falo sorrindo - você faria um favor pra mim?

- Ah... Sakura não me chame assim! - pude imaginar uma Tsunade furiosa... Não nem um pouco legal... - Hum... Já to indo

-Arigatou, Tsu... Até daqui a pouco

- Em cinco minutos estou ai... - ela disse desligando percebi que já estava em movimento

Desço rapidamente e encosto no batente de porta vendo eles comendo

- Nee-chan vem comer - vejo Kotomi acenar com os braçinhos

- Estou esperando a oba-san

- Mas a gente se vira - Yumi se vira para mim

- Não é isso... É outro assunto - digo séria as meninas olham percebendo... Eu nunca ficava séria por bobeira

Ouço a campainha tocar e desencosto da porta indo atender, vendo uma Tsunade séria na minha frente, deixo ela entrar

- O que ouve Sakura?

- Primeiro vamos almoçar - digo me direcionando a mesa para Tsunade perceber, não estávamos sozinhas, ela apenas me segue e come silenciosamente, quando todos acabaram de comer mandei as meninas fazerem a lição no quarto, o que elas obedeceram , elas sabiam que era algo sério

- Sakura se quiser eu vou embora - diz Sasuke

- Não você é o assunto...

- Fale Sakura o que ouve.

- Sakura eu já disse que não vou ao hospital

- Isso não é um hospital, continua sendo minha casa Sasuke, agora se senta e tira a camisa!

- Ei, ei, sua safada - diz Tsunade

- Por que todo mundo pensa isso? - digo com uma cara de merda olhando para ela - até você? Run... O assunto é as costas dele e... Ei... Tsunade para de babar

- Eu? Hum... As costas... Sasuke por favor se deite

- Depois eu sou safada - digo ajudando ele a se deitar

- Hum...

- Ele veio ontem aqui e eu fiz o melhor que pude oba-san mais bem... Acho que não fiz muito bem

- Não Sakura você fez o que lhe ensinei, mais tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de explicar... Isso daqui não é tão sério

Ela o cura rapidamente, Sasuke estava quieto mais sério... Talvez ele brigasse comigo depois, mas eu não poderia fazer mais nada, e quem é melhor para ajudar se não alguém mais experiente

- Sakura, aqui... Ele vai precisar passar essa pomada e ficar enfaixado por um tempo... - ela disse pra mim logo se virando pra Sasuke - já que você não gosta de hospitais, Sakura te enfaixa

- Hn... Arigatou - ele disse para Tsunade

- A que nada... E Sakura - ela se virou pra mim e sussurrou - cuida bem dele - e depois começou a rir e eu olhei pra ela com uma cara assustada

- Oba-san você me da medo - Recebo um olhar maligno dela e ela sai me viro para Sasuke que havia sentado no sofá - está melhor? - ele assentiu

- Melhor eu ir tenho que me trocar...

- Certo... Vejo você no Dark - ele deu um aceno de cabeça e foi embora

* * *

Gostaram? =) tomara que sim

Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me tacar garrafas de Sake?

Ja ne Dattebayo


	3. Inimigos de Sangue

You can take everything I have

_( Você pode tomar tudo que eu tenho )_

You can break everything I am

_( Você pode quebrar tudo o que sou )_

Like I'm made of grass

_( Como eu sou feita de vidro )_

Like I'm made of paper

_( Como eu sou feita de papel )_

Go on and try to tear me down

_( Vá em frente e tente me puxar para baixo )_

I will be rising from the ground

_( Eu vou estar saindo do chão )_

Like a skyscraper!

_( Como um arranha-céu )_

Like a skyscraper!

_( Como um arranha-céu )_

**Demi Lovato - Skyscraper**

Capítulo 3 - Inimigos de Sangue

- Sakura-neechan já são sete não vai se arrumar? - ouço Kotomi

- Ah sim, sim... - levanto

Tomo um banho e seco o cabelo, coloco um jeans e uma blusa preta simples e vejo que são dez pras oito, o Dark era perto então fui andando até lá, quando cheguei todos já estavam lá... Pelo jeito vieram todos juntos, que legal! - ironia pura eu em?

- Coelhinha! - vejo o loiro com um rabo de cavalo correr em minha direção

- Deidei - abraço ele sorrindo

- Sasori está te procurando! - ele diz sorrindo ainda - falando nele.

- Fala ae gatinha - ele fala abraçando na cintura por trás

- Como vai Sasori? - sorri

- Senti sua falta - ele me vira olhando nos meus olhos. Eu sabia... Ele me beijou - Continua beijando bem - ele fala sem ar e me leva a mesa que estavam meus amigos

Temari estava rindo, do lado Shikamaru estava dormindo, depois tinha Tenten que estava sorrindo maliciosamente, Neji também estava com um sorriso de canto, Hinata estava corada Naruto estava rindo e Sasuke estava sério

- Já chega arrasando né Sakura hehe - diz Tenten

- Cala a boca e vai cata o Neji! - digo deixando ela fica corada e Neji fica sério

Me sento do lado Sasuke, mas Sasori senta junto... Ele acha que a gente ta junto? Puts... Fudeu! Hinata conversava com Naruto sobre algo, Neji e Tenten estavam trocando olhares, Temari tinha acordado Shikamaru e eles se agarraram Ino e Gaara pelo jeito estavam dançando por que não os vi em nenhum lugar, me levantei e fui pra banqueta do barzinho no meio da boate e pedi uma vodca precisava disso

- Melhor não Sakura - ouvi Sasori falar

- Sasori nós não estamos juntos ta bom

- Você ta terminando comigo?

- Agente nem começo... - digo com a testa franzida pra ele

- Ah... - ele disse meio constrangido coçando a nuca

- Hn... - levanto com a vodca que o barman me trouxe junto com seu telefone e volto a mesa - vocês são muito animados gente - digo irônica como sempre

- Testuda isso é vodca? - disse Ino dando um sorrisinho chegando ao meu lado - essa é a Saki hehe

- Sakura... Você não é maior de idade - dizia Hinata

- Ah... Fala sério - faço uma cara de merda - vamos Ino vamos dançar

Pego a mão de Ino levando ela novamente pro meio da boate dançando como se fosse a última coisa que eu iria fazer na minha vida. Não eu não estava bêbada ok? Eu só não queria ficar tão doida, eu era a responsável pelas meninas não podia me deixar levar. Eu voltei para a mesa depois do que parece uma ou duas horas Hinata estava tomando algum refrigerante, Naruto estava dançando que nem louco com Ino, Gaara olhava mortalmente para qualquer menino que chegasse perto de Ino, Tenten estava dando em cima do Barman para pegar outras bebidas, Neji olhava furioso para a cena, Temari ajudava Tenten e Shikamaru estava em uma batalha entre dormir ou olhar furioso para a cena como Neji, e Sasuke estava sério brisando

- Hn... Hina... Por que você não fala logo com o Naruto? - é talvez eu tenha bebido um pouquinho

- Hn... O que? - ela fica extremamente corada

- A fala sério Hina - eu ria - quer que eu de um jeitinho? Posso descobrir se ele ta afim.

- Saki você bebeu um pouquinho... Mais que o necessário

- Que nada - falo dando outro gole

- Sasuke... Pode levar ela pra casa?

- Eu levo - chega Sasori sorrindo

- Eu levo - vejo Sasuke e pegar-me no colo... hum... impressão ou de forma protetora? Haha ciumento - já estou cansado mesmo

- Ei, ei! Que isso! Eu não quero ir embora. Estou me divertindo, seus certinhos!

- Cala a boca Sakura - ele diz ríspido

- Run - tento me soltar - me solta! Eu quero ficar! -faço biquinho

- Para isso é irritante! - fico quieta por um tempo

- Hum... Sasuke-kun? - ele olha pra mim - vai ficar me carregando?

- Você vai ficar histérica se eu soltar e vai voltar pro Dark então sim vou... - ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

- Hum... Mais é que, eu to sóbria ta bom? Não sou muito fraca com bebida eu realmente queria ficar na festa - volto a fazer biquinho

- Você ainda está um pouco bêbada nem tente me enganar, te conheço Sakura

- Hum... Você veio de carona pelo jeito

- Ai caralho... Verdade... Tudo bem vou a pé

- Sasuke é muito longe ... Você pode ficar na minha casa - falo quase caindo de sono... - alias que horas são?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia

- Hum... Pode me colocar no chão? Preciso pegar a chave - digo meio envergonhada era estranho ser carregada para sua casa... Literalmente

Ele me colocou no chão e eu abri a porta ligando a luz dando um espaço ele entrar, antes que ele fosse molhado pela chuva fraca que começara pouco tempo antes e em pouco tempo já se tornara um temporal com raios e trovões, levo Sasuke para o quarto de visitas e volto ao meu quarto, estava cansada, realmente cansada... Mais tomei um banho rápido antes de colocar meu pijama e cair - leia-se capotar - a cama, para logo meu despertador tocar e eu levantar irritada... Ta era sábado certo? Ok, eu faço a comida como e capoto de novo... Perfeito... Levanto e devia estar parecendo um Zumbi fiz o café da manhã e as meninas acordaram normalmente até elas olharem pra mim assustadas e logo descem pra comer, pego uma coisa ou outra não estava com muita fome e faço um prato pra Sasuke, subo as escadas novamente e me dirijo ao quarto de visitas, abro lentamente a porta, a expressão dele era angelical, calma e serena, não conseguiria acordar ele mesmo se quisesse deixo o café da manhã do lado da cama e coloco um bilhete...

_"Desculpe-me não tive coragem de te acordar_

_PS : que carinha mais fofa :) "_

Pronto agora voltei para meu quarto e dormi na minha querida e confortável cama, até eu acordar com alguém mexendo no meu cabelo

- Hum - reclamei por ser acordada, mas gostava da caricia

- Sakura já é hora do almoço e as meninas querem que você faça...

- Ah... Sasuke? A verdade... - falo levantando

- Alias meu rosto é realmente fofo dormindo? - ele diz sorrindo de canto

- Parece um anjo - digo rindo, esfregando a mão nos olhos numa tentativa de afastar o sono

- Ai que fofinho - ouvi Kotomi dizer na porta

- Espionar é feio sabia? Vai querer cosquinhas como Yumi?

- Aaa não Saki-neechan - ela diz correndo e eu começo a rir

- Nossa que maligna - diz Sasuke irônico - Itachi fazia isso comigo não é nem um pouco legal - eu rio mais ainda - rindo de mim? A é? Acho que eu que vou fazer cosquinhas

- Ah não Sasuke-kun

- Tarde de mais - ele fala rindo junto com ela

- Par...a Sasuke... Almoço... Fazer - ela dizia entre risos

- Só por que é o almoço - ele da um sorriso de canto e para

- Ufa - falo respirando pesadamente

Foi quando observei minha situação eu estava de pijama na minha cama e bem... Sasuke estava em cima de mim...

- Hum... Agora é... Eu tenho que fazer o almoço Sasuke...

- Sim...

- Eu preciso que você saia de cima de mim para eu fazer o almoço, Sasuke...

- Ah...

Ele se levanta percebendo e eu fico corada, estava corando praticamente mais que a Hinata ultimamente,troquei de roupa e desci as escadas, fiz o almoço e almoçamos e de alguma forma inexplicável todos resolveram aparecer na minha casa! Você já deve imaginar a cena... Naruto olhando pra mim e pra Sasuke e perguntando " Vocês estão namorando? " Yumi e Kotomi concordando Tenten ria e falava do que aconteceu, Shikamaru dormia andando, Temari reclamava que ele só dormia, Ino olhava pra mim com cara de você não me contou eu vou te matar, Neji e Gaara sérios e Hinata pensando que tinha sido um ótimo cupido

- Ta vocês se acalmem, Tente eu sei que foi divertido mais eu estava lá - começo a dizer - Não Naruto e Hinata a resposta é Não, Ino... Também não, agora se acamem e entrem logo!

- Mais o que ele está fazendo aqui então? - pergunta Naruto e Hinata concorda

- Acorda preguiçoso - gritava Temari

- Aaa Problemática

- Eu não tinha carona pra voltar e bem a chuva aperto...

- Que nada você iria numa boa - fala Naruto - eu te conheço

- E quem disse que eu ia deixar ele ficar resfriado?

- Mais o Sasuke podia simplesmente te ignorar como sempre

- A calem a Boca - digo

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa e vocês não querem contar

- Não aconteceu nada - eu e Sasuke falamos simplesmente, ao mesmo tempo

- Tirando o ataque de cosquinhas - diz Yumi aparecendo do nada

- E o " Parecia um anjo " - disse Kotomi

- Meninas! - repreendo elas com um olhar maldoso - ataque de cosquinhas, vocês vão receber

- Pode crer eu vou ajudar - disse Sasuke fazendo as duas sairem correndo dizendo " tenham piedade "

- Como assim ataque de cosquinhas? E parece um anjo? - ouvi Naruto, Hinata e Ino perguntarem entre si

- Nada! - respondo fazendo Sasuke rir e eu corar um pouco

- Como diria Shikamaru se não estivesse dormindo novamente " Que problemático! " - diz Gaara, eu olho pro Sasuke

- Se vocês não pararem se insinuar coisas maliciosas eu vou bater em vocês com uma colher de pau e fazer cosquinhas em vocês até a morte

- Obedecer quem Sakura?

- Eu!

- E por que nós obedeceríamos você? - eu vou me aproximando pronta para fazer cosquinhas - Sakura... O que você vai fazer?... Sakura... Não, não seja maldosa!

- Vocês querem assistir o vídeo? - Yumi aparece de repente de novo

- É fofinho - diz Kotomi

- Beleza... -dizem todos menos Temari, Sasuke e Sakura

- Ai... Para... Vídeo... Sakura... Pessoal... Socorro - ela tentava dizer entre risos

Eles estavam assistindo o vídeo na sala, quando Sakura para e vê a cena...

- Kotomi, Yumi!

- Sasuke e Sakura tão namorando!

- Vocês vão ficar de castigo por um mês e ainda vão levar cosquinhas suas safadas

- Quem vai impedi a gente? Alias você sempre faz a coisa errada e ninguém faz nada - Yumi fala mostrando a língua

- Ai meu Deus o que eu fiz para merecer isso!

- Fez cosquinhas na gente! - reclamou Yumi fazendo todos rirem

Nossa tarde passou com eles fazendo perguntas e insinuando coisas maldosas, ridículos! Vocês também estão pensando merda né? Seus Chatos! Ok, depois eles foram embora com Naruto dando carona pra Sasuke, mas Tenten ficou ela dormiria ali

- Haha mais, amanhã o pessoal pode vir aqui! Vamos fazer alguma coisa sei lá falar podres, ou verdade e desafio, sei lá... - Tenten fala sorrindo com a ideia

- É... Seria divertido

- Nossa que animação em? Que tal um shop agora? Agente janta lá com as meninas?

- Hum... Claro - sorrio

Vou me trocar com uma saia preta uma meia calça xadrez preta e branca, meu all star preto simples e uma blusa simples branca regata, Tenten estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa regada preta com uma xadrez preta e vermelha por cima e um all star vermelho.

- Yumi, Kotomi, vamos no shopping?

- Sério? - as duas aparecem sorridentes na minha frente

- Sim - sorrio - se troquem

Elas saem correndo e logo estão trocadas Kotomi com um vestido rosa claro com detalhes em preto e Yumi com um shorts e blusa simples as duas também como nós estavam com all star

- Estão lindas - continuo sorrindo abrindo a porta

- Arigatou - as duas falam entrando já no carro

Eu dirijo até o shopping em silêncio estacionamos e entramos

- Nee-chan! Vamos comprar roupas?

- Claro mas primeiro vamos jantar, sim?

Jantamos tranquilamente de pouco em pouco tempo vendo pessoas da escola passar e nos cumprimentar. Depois vamos passeando pelo shopping vendo roupas como Kotomi queria, nada melhor do que uma noite de compras certo? Até você encontrar pessoas indesejáveis, tipo suas piores inimigas certo?

- Olha quem saiu do quarto! - ouço uma voz extremamente irritante atrás de mim

- Fala ruiva mal tingida - digo me virando para Karin e sua amiguinhas

- Olha quem fala

- Run... Já to de paciência cheia querida, então fala logo!

- O cabelo da Sakura é natural ta bom cobra? - A Yumi fala já sem paciência e eu a seguro com um braço

- A loira oxigenada vai discuti com a gente também?

- Não em fala da minha irmã ok? - falo entrando já na frente

- Vai defende a irmã agora?

- Eu acho que vou ter que quebrar seu nariz mesmo né? - fuzilo ela com o olhar

- Calma ai gatinhas - ouço uma voz conhecida por perto

- Que foi Suigetsu? Não me interrompa. Vou quebrar essa daqui por dar em cima do Sasuke-kun - diz Karin

- Ah por isso de novo? Fala sério eu não do em cima dele o vaca! - percebo a presença de mais pessoas atrás de Suigetsu

- Calma Saki - aparece o Deidara com Sasori

- Run... Tem sorte ruivinha - falo me virando - Vamos, Tenten... Yumi... Kotomi

- Já vai desistir querida?

- Que tal uma competição? - falo me virando por um momento - ... de skate... Se é que você sabe andar.

- Não prefere ir na luta? Tem medo de perder?

- Não quero sujar ninguém de sangue...

- Ta com medo... - ela diz rindo

- Olha você então! Que está sempre se escondendo atrás de suas amiguinhas! Eu não quero machucar ninguém Karin. Simples assim

- Você está com medo de se tornar que nem seus pais é isso!

- Não meta nossos pais nessa historia - Yumi diz e vejo Kotomi com algumas lágrimas nos olhos

- Karin cala logo a boca e vai fazer algo que preste ta? - me viro e pego Kotomi no colo segurando a mão de Yumi - se você me enche meu saco novamente... Talvez eu tenha mesmo que machucar alguém... Mais não se meta na minha vida, e não fale da minha família... - falo e viro minha cabeça um pouquinho e dou um sorriso de canto e volto a andar - Apenas se quiser ficar no hospital por um tempo!

Nossa história não era a das melhores. Meu pai trabalhava muito, minha trabalhava no hospital, sempre ficávamos em casa e meus pais sempre brigavam, sempre via eles com hematomas, meu pai começou a entrar em brigas desde do ensino médio, minha mãe também entrava em brigas, foram assim que se conheceram, depois de um tempo eles se separaram e Sakura decidiu que não queria machucar ninguém, mais as vezes ela não podia evitar a luta, estava em seu sangue, ela era forte e não sentia dor, mesmo assim ela tentava ficar o mais longe possível disso, Karin havia descoberto meu segredo por a mãe dela conhecer a minha e também serem inimigas, depois que ela descobriu ela cutucava essa ferida, e a ferida das meninas, a minha tudo bem eu não ligava de "sangrar" mais as meninas eram novas e isso machucava, e aquelas palavras nelas não era apenas um cutucar a ferida, ela abre a ferida e joga sal...

Chegamos em casa e todas as meninas decidiram dormir no meu quarto, ficou um pouco apertado mais tudo bem.

- Se acalme Kotomi - falava baixinho a abraçando

- Por-por que a ruiva tem que ser tão malvada? Nee-chan eu não gosto dela... ela é má - ela gaguejava entre lágrimas

- Ela não tem coração Tomi - disse a Yumi tentando acalmar sua irmãzinha - por isso tem que ser forte maninha! Tem várias pessoas assim tentando te tirar do caminho e te atrasar, mais é fácil... Só passa por cima - ela sorri deixando escorrer uma lágrima que é secada rapidamente por Kotomi

- Sim... Passar por cima... - ela falava limpando as próprias lágrimas

- Eles não te derrubar mais você levanta... - eu falo mais para mim mesma do que para elas - e da um lindo sorriso pra eles... Isso ira destruí-los

- Sim nee-chan! - Kotomi já falava um pouco animada - agora vamos assistir filmes?

- De terror? - sorrio e recebo uma resposta de três cabeças assentindo

* * *

Brigada pra quem está lendo =) Tomara que estejam gostando

Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me tacar do penhasco?

Ja ne Dattebayo


	4. Invadida De novo!

Don't tear me down for all I need

_( Não me deixe mal por tudo que eu preciso )_

Make my heart a better place

_( Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor )_

Give me something I can believe

_( Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar )_

Don't tear me down

_( Não me deixe mal )_

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

_( Você abriu a porta agora, não a deixe fechar )_

I'm here on the edge again

_( Estou aqui segurando as pontas novamente )_

I wish I could let it go

_( Eu queria conseguir deixar isso de lado )_

I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around

_( Eu sei que estou a um só passo de dar a volta por cima )_

**Within Temptation - All I Need**

Capítulo 4 - Invadida... De novo!

Assistimos um pouco e depois caímos o sono, tomamos o café da manhã e minha casa foi invadida NOVAMENTE! Dessa vez por Tenten chamar todos para, como ela disse? " zuar na casa da Sakura" ou melhor " vamos quebrar tudo aqui", beleza... Beleza...! Olho para todos sentados no meu sofá em casaizinhos felizes

- Vamos brincar... hehe... Verdade ou desafio? - isso não ia dar boa coisa... Não mesmo

Todos sentaram em uma roda e Tenten esvazia uma garrafa para usá-la e ela gira... Girando... Girando... Gaara pergunta para Hinata, que a Hinata tenha sorte!

- Verdade - ela diz, corajosa em?

- Você gostaria de pegar o Naruto?

- É... Desafio?

- Tire a blusa e sai correndo lá fora... - Gaara diz sem emoção

Hinata estava sem saída coitada... Mas por essa eu não esperava ela tiro a blusa e abriu a porta... Ela ta correndo pela rua... Coitada!

- Pron-pronto... - ela diz tremendo - ai... Ta frio...

Eu entrego um casaco pra ela e trago uma caneca de chocolate quente

- Por essa eu não esperava... - disse Ino ainda em choque

- Hinata gira a garrafa - ela gira e gira e cai, em... Merda Ino pergunta pra mim

-Hum... Hehe... - ela estava maliciosa hoje... MERDA DUPLA!

- Verdade - digo já sabendo que o desafio seria pior

- Fala ae... O que ta acontecendo entre você e o Uchiha - ela ri

- Nada... - digo dando de ombros anda

- Mentira! Se não for responder a verdade vai ter que ser desafio

- Mais eu to falando a verdade - digo ainda séria, mais perdendo a paciência

- Ta bom... Então seu desafio é falar a verdade

- PORRA EU JÁ DISSE QUE TO FALANDO A VERDADE, CARALHO! - digo irritada

- Eita... Testuda como que o Sasuke te aguenta?

- Aaa! - levanto e vou pegar um chocolate quente na cozinha

- Ino gira logo a Garrafa- Hinata disse

- Runf - ela ve eu voltar e gira caindo, Naruto pergunta a Neji

- Desafio - ele diz seriamente

- Hum... Dance Ragatanga - o Neji fica chocado

- Verdade... - ele volta ao normal

- Você e a Tenten tem transado ultimamente?

- NARUTO! - Tenten se levanta já vermelha

- Sim - Neji gira a garrafa com um sorriso malicioso, ignorando uma Tenten histérica e um Naruto levando porrada

- Sasuke pergunta pra Sakura

- Por que sempre eu? - choramingo - Verdade

- O que você e o Sasori... - eu arregalo os olhos - já fizeram?

- Sasuke... Que... Per-pergunta é essa? - digo vermelha

- Hn... - Temari estava rindo histericamente junto com Tenten que parou de bater no Naruto quando ouviu a pergunta

- Não fizemos... Nada de mais - digo mantendo o contato visual com ele

- Run...

- Shikamaru pergunta pra Ino

- Desafio - Ino diz sorridente - vocês já sabem tudo se mm mesmo - ela ri

- Hum... - ele boceja - Vamos ver... Que tal a gente parar com essas merdas de perguntas?

- Aff! - ino resmunga - ok...

Todos estavam levantando, e eu vejo Sasuke ter um pouco de dificuldade em levantar o que não passa despercebido por mim, eu ajudo ele a levantar e o puxo pro meu quarto, ignorando as vozes atrás de mim

- Sakura? O que foi?

- Não vem com o que foi! Você se meteu em outra briga Sasuke?

- Não!

- Como não? Suas costas estão ruins de novo não estão? Fala sério Sasuke! Você sabe que eu não aguento mais ver as pessoas se ferindo.

- Sakura...

- Sem mas! Tira a camisa. - digo séria

- Que porcaria é essa de tira a camisa? - ouço Naruto do outro lado da porta mais ignoro

- Testuda safada! - Ino grita

- Run... Deita Sasuke...

- Que isso? Pedofilia? - Naruto continua

- Não idiota eles tem a mesma idade, BAKA! - Tenten responde

- Ah Cala a boca seus Bakas! - Temari da um berro - Todo mundo lá em baixo! Isso é briga de casal! - ela ri maliciosa - a Sakura vai da um jeito nele.

- Run... Isso já está me irritando - digo me virando pra porta abro ela e todos eles caem pra dentro - Seus maliciosos Bakas!

- Corre Porra! - ouço Ino e Gaara disseram e vejo todos correrem lá pra baixo e eu fecho a porta novamente vendo Sasuke sentado olhando pra mim com cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Que foi? - pergunto me aproximando - ta doendo?

- Talvez... Um pouco.

- Sasuke... Você tem que para com essas brigas... Sério.

- Sakura não se mete nisso...

- Cala a boca - eu falo fazendo ele olhar pra mim - você ta machucado... Por causa dessa... Porra! - eu estava furiosa - Olha Sasuke... Não faz isso... Sabe meus pais faziam isso... Não quero você se metendo nisso

- Sakura o que você tem a ver com a minha vida? - isso doeu, dou um sorriso fraco.

- Ta bom... Continue a fazer isso então Sasuke... Depois você vai se arrepender... Isso vai se tornar um vicio... Eu sei. Eu não posso falar nada né? Eu já lutei nisso... E agora eu tenho que ir as vezes... Eu sei por eu mesma Sasuke... - meus olhos estava cheios de lágrimas. - você vai se arrepender.

Eu me levanto abro a porta e saio de casa pego meu carro, já estava anoitecendo eu iria ter umas lutinhas ou duas talvez... Isso tiraria um pouco da minha raiva, estaciono meu carro e olho pro segurança

- Hum... Você aqui de novo? Entre Sakura - ele deixou eu passar na frente de todos

Entro e vejo varias pessoas gritando e esperneando vendo quem iria ganhar... É cadê eles?

- Sakura? - olho para trás de vejo Pein sentado

- Eu quero uma luta hoje... Preciso dispensar minha raiva em alguém - fui direta

- Hum... Sorte dessas pessoas que vão assistir... Coitado de quem lutar contra você...

- Run... Vamos logo uma luta

- Claro. acabou essa mesmo... Com licença - ele levanta e passa por algumas pessoas que deixam ele passar comigo e seguindo - acabou essa luta... Quem quer lutar com ela? - ele apontou pra mim - se alguém ganha dela eu dou 10 mil.

- Eu luto! - aparece um homem do dobro do meu tamanho

- Lá vamos nós! Detona Sakura. - ele da um tapinha em meu ombro

- Run... - apenas digo ouvindo a porta fechar e o cara se jogar para cima de mim como um touro

Apenas desvio facilmente e dou um soco em suas costas que faz ele voar alguns metros, estou perdendo a prática, ele levanta e olha para mim novamente tentando atacar. O que não da certo de novo e dou uma sequência de socos, ele levanta e consegue me derrubar, é estou realmente perdendo a pratica ele ia me socar mais eu seguro seu pulso e o torço, o cara levanta reclamando e dou outra sequência de socos, eu vejo que ele estava ocupado e ataco um nervo em seu pescoço que o fez cair imóvel no chão.

- Ótima como sempre - vejo Pein aplaudindo enquanto as pessoas estavam estáticas

Eu ia sair do "ringue" mas vejo algumas pessoas deixando alguém passar

- Eu luto contra ela - ouço Sasuke dizer

- Não vou lutar contra você!

- Está com medo - ouço uma voz no meio da multidão

- Não vou lutar contra você! É covardia suas costas...

- Vamos lutar! - ele tenta me atacar mais eu desvio

- Eu vão vou lutar contra alguém machucado Sasuke!

- Run! Está me subestimando! Pare de ser irritante e vamos lutar!

- Não me chame de irritante.

Uma chama de raiva passa por meus olhos e eu começo a atacar Sasuke mas ele também defende tudo

- Você está me subestimando Sasuke... - falo defendendo seus ataques como se fossem apenas o vento

- Não estou...

- Está sim... Dês de que você falou que iria continuar a lutar... Dês de que entrou nesse ringue e eu falei que não ia lutar com você... Sasuke, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, eu sei todos os seus truques já te vi lutando

- Eu também já te vi lutando... - ele parecia um pouco cansado

- Mas tem uma diferença Sasuke... - eu digo normalmente procurando seus pontos fracos, não iria deixar nenhuma oportunidade de fazer ele desmaiar passar... - eu não tenho truques... Eu sou apenas impulsiva.

Vejo ele prestar atenção em minhas palavras, momento perfeito ataco o mesmo nervo que ataquei no grandalhão e o Sasuke cai, mais eu o seguro jogando ele pelas costas

- Gomenasai Sasuke... - sussuro e saio do ringue - acabou to indo Pein...

- Venha quando quiser querida vai ser um prazer

- Sim...

Saio pela porta da frente pegando meu carro e dirigindo até a minha casa, todos iam dormir lá... Olhei o relógio duas horas da manhã... Demorei tanto para acabar com ele? Hunf... Só me trás problemas

- Hum... - vejo Sasuke começar a acordar - Sakura!

- To aqui...

- Você...

- Derrubei você? Sim... Fiz você desmaiar? Sim. Eu disse para você não se meter em lutar, e eu disse que não iria lutar com você!

- Como assim?

- Sasuke você não me conhece... Lutar está no meu sangue... Não quero ninguém machucado... Já vi meus pais machucados o bastante

- Você não tem moral pra falar você também luta.

- São situações totalmente diferentes Sasuke

- Não! Nós dois lutamos para tirar a raiva!

- É mais você luta só por isso... Eu luto pra tirar a raiva e por que... Está no meu sangue a luta, se eu não lutar... Eu perco o controle.

Nós ficamos quietos o resto do caminho até chegar em minha casa, ajudo ele a levantar e a sala onde todos ainda esperavam

- O que ouve? - Naruto fala, quer dizer grita...

- Nada... - falo levantando e quase subindo as escadas

- Falem logo o que ocorreu! - Tenten fala também preocupada

- Sakura se meteu em briga de novo? - Temari olha pra mim preocupada me viro pra ela me encostando na escada

- Run... Eu não me machuquei... - falo simplesmente - mas esse idiota queria luta comigo

- Sakura! - ele tentou me repreender mas algo o deteve e ele fez uma cara de dor, minha cara passou de séria para preocuada

- Sasuke... Ai merda, eu avisei porra! - ajudo ele a levantar indo para o quarto - deixa eu ver isso!

- Ai!

- Desculpa! Eu acho que devo ter atacado suas costas... Merda! Culpa sua Sasuke... Não se mete nas minhas brigas.

- Você se mete nas minhas!

- Por que você sempre se machuca!

Quando percebo estávamos gritando um com o outro enquanto eu tentava cuidar das costas dele, quando eu termino ele levanta tão rapidamente que me assusta

- Ta me culpando Sakura?

- To sim! Se você não se mete-se nessa brigas você não estaria assim!

- Sabe por que eu entro nessas brigas? - eu fico quieta ouvindo, encarando seus olhos - por culpa sua!

- O que? Ta me culpando?

- Você me irrita! Ai eu tenho que ir lutar pra aliviar um pouco

- A é?! - estávamos a poucos milímetros de distância mais isso não impedia nenhum de nós parar de gritar

- É!

- Sasuke Uchiha eu te odeio, sabia?

- A é, Haruno?

- É... Eu nem percebi quando ele me chamou pelo sobrenome

Eu ia continuar mas ele me interrompeu juntando nossos lábios, ele agarrou minha cintura me pondo mais perto dele eu puxei sua nuca e prendi seus cabelos entre meus dedos o puxando mais perto e aprofundando mais o beijo até ficarmos sem ar e eu perceber o que tava fazendo e me afastar um pouco dele

- É melhor a gente descer...

- É...

Nós descemos como se nada tivesse acontecido eu estava realmente confusa como isso pode acontecer? Uma gora a gente tava brigando ai a gente volta e a gente briga de novo... E depois ele me beija... Isso não era o mais estranho o mais estranho seria que eu gostei... Eu Sakura Haruno apaixonada de novo pelo Uchiha? A não pelo amor de Deus divino diga que isso não está acontecendo.

- Está bem Sakura? - Gaara pergunta

- To sim...

- Como assim lutas? - ouço Naruto perguntar

- Nada não Naruto - Temari fala tentando calar a boca dele

- Hn, Dobe...

- Ei! Cala a boca, Teme!

- Da para pararem já é três da manhã! - falo levantando e subindo

- Hum... É verdade - a Hinata diz me seguindo logo todos estavam em seus quartos, dormindo e eu aqui acordada! Que droga!

- Porcaria! - sussurro me virando novamente na cama

Ouço a porta abrir de repente e vejo alguém entrar

- Que foi? - pergunto olhando a sombra

- Posso dormi aqui? O Dobe não para de enche o saco lá...

Não tinha quartos suficientes então algumas pessoas dormiram no mesmo quarto como Sasuke e Naruto

- Hum... Tá. - digo me virando de novo

- Não parece que você está com sono...

- Hn... Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke que não falava nada?

- Desculpa ai então o sabe tudo.

- Eu tava brincando - falo me virando pra ele - não to conseguindo dormi mesmo... Acho que vou lutar um pouco...

- Nem pensar!

- Sasuke não se meta!

- Não quero você lutando contra aqueles brutamontes

- E vou lutar com quem? Com o Naruto? Estranho né? Não posso lutar com eles mais você pode, e você ainda se quebra todo! E depois ainda quer lutar comigo!

- É diferente eu sou um menino!

- A claro insinuando que as meninas são fracas e inocentes? Quem te derrubou mesmo?

- Sakura! - ele olhava diretamente pra mim

- Exato! Eu!

- Sakura!

- Que foi?

- Você vai acordar os outros assim!

- Foda-se!

- O que eles vão disser depois que me encontra aqui?

- Run... - eu fico quieta e me viro. Eles não parariam de me encher o saco se o vissem aqui

- Não consegue dormir? - eu nego com a cabeça e me sinto puxada por ele pela cintura, meus olhos se arregalam quando vejo que ele estava me abraçando - agora tenta dormi...

Ainda continuo chocada, mais obedeço, caindo no sono.

Quando acordo ele ainda estava dormindo, eu levanto tentando não acordá-lo tomo meu banho e me troco descendo pra fazer o café da manhã

- Bom dia Sakura... - vejo Hinata descendo as escadas normalmente nós duas éramos as que acordávamos mais cedo

- Bom dia - bocejo - dormiu bem?

- Sim - ela sorri me ajudando a arrumar a mesa

- Ai que vontade de volta pra cama... Grande tentação... - Hinata ri

Terminamos de arrumar a mesa e subo indo para o meu quarto vendo Sasuke ainda deitado, coitado... Vai ser acordado, por mim ainda, que dó!

- Sasuke... - sacudo um pouco seu braço... Por que eu tenho a impressão que só a Kotomi acorda fácil? - Acorda... Sasuke-kun... - sussurro em seu ouvido

- Hn...

- Sasuke levanta... O café da manhã ta pronto - dou um sorrisinho vendo que tinha de alguma forma o acordado

- Hn! ele vira pro outro lado

- Vou ter que pegar pesado? Cosquinhas então! - falo fazendo cosquinhas

- Sakura!...Para...Merda...Porcaria...Para! - Dizia entre algumas risadas que ele tentava esconder, de repente percebo que estou em cima dele fazendo cosquinhas

- Acordou! Agora vai toma banho que tenho que acordar mas pessoas...

- Por que eu não fui o último?

- Por que sei lá meu quarto é o mais perto? - eu falo saindo indo para o quarto de Kotomi

- Hn... - ele fala indo para o seu quarto

- Nee-chan - ela sorri dou um beijo em sua bochecha e ela vai tomar banho

- Yumi! Acorda antes que eu fique maligna! - falo abrindo a outra porta

- Estou acordada! Estou acordada! - ela disse levantando as mãos indo pro banho

- Hum... - saio pela porta e vejo uma Hinata corada no final do corredor - Hinata que foi?

- O... O Na-Naruto-kun dor-dorme só de cueca... - ela fica mais vermelha... Se possível.

- A... Hehe - começo a rir maliciosamente - to sabendo Hina... Já acordou todo mundo?

- Já...

- Ok vamos comendo - falo descendo as escadas - logo eles descem - dou de ombros

O primeiro a descer é Sasuke, que apenas da um aceno de cabeça nos cumprimentando, e as minhas irmãs que Kotomi me da um beijo na bochecha e Yumi que apenas acena dando um pequeno " Owayo ", depois desce Gaara que faz a mesma coisa que Sasuke, depois Tenten e Temari que falam alguma coisa que eu não entendi bem e se sentam, depois Naruto gritando um Owayo e Hinata corada, provavelmente lembrando da cena da manhã, e Shikamaru, Neji e Ino descem por último, Shikamaru por preguiça, Neji por estar penteando o querido cabelo dele e Ino passando seu 1 quilo de maquiagem matinal.

As pessoas mais animadas da mesa eram Naruto e Tenten que gritavam e esperneavam coisas como o dia está ótimo, ou algo sobre foto da juventude, acho que estão passando muito tempo com o Lee

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje! - disse Hinata tentando me animar e ignorar a gritaria dos outros dois

- Uhu... Talvez algo...

- Vamos num parque de diversão - Naruto grita me cortando

- Pensei em algo mais calmo... Como andar no parque? Ou andar de Skate talvez?

- Sakura... A.. Vocês vão fazer a competição de Skate? - ouço Yumi disser eu sabia de quem ela estava falando... De Karin

- Que competição? - Gaara diz pela primeira vez

- Acho que não Yumi, ela não aceito o desafio, ela preferia ir pro hospital mesmo... - digo simplesmente

- De quem vocês estão falando? - diz Temari

- A... Nem liga Sakura ela tem um Skate e tira foto com ele mais nem sabe se equilibra - diz Tenten rindo

- É, depois fica me enchendo o saco... - falo terminadno de comer

- De quem vocês estão falando? - grita Naruto

- Karin - digo me levantando levando o prato pra pia- tivemos um desentendimento... Nada de mais

- O que aquela vaca fez? - pergunta Ino e Temari

- Nada... - diz Yumi tentando desviar o assunto da conversa levantando - Hum... Saku vamo anda de Skate? Não to com fome mesmo... Kotomi, no lugar de sempre...

- Hai... Vejo vocês lá - Kotomi diz comendo ainda

- Liguem quando decidirem onde ir... - digo seguindo Yumi pegando meu Skate

* * *

- O que ouve aqui? - pergunta Shikamaru confuso

- Hum Kotomi vou esperar você e a gente vai ta? - Tenten diz

- Não to com fome - diz empurrando o prato e levantando com Tenten a seguindo, deixando todos parados sem entender nada

* * *

Eu e Yumi adorávamos andar muito perigoso e ela apenas observava sentada no banquinho, dês de que nossos pais se separaram íamos sempre ao mesmo lugar andar de Skate e observar as nuvens, era um lugar para fugir de tudo, aquele lugar era deserto ninguém tentava entrar nele, dizendo que existiam fantasmas e etc... Mais nós não ligávamos, e eu digo Graças a Deus por que se eu não conhecesse esse lugar eu não teria para onde ir a não ser o ringue de lutas onde Pein sempre frequenta, e acredite esse era o lugar que eu menos queria ir.

Lá era um prédio que foi meio demolido, dizem que antes era um cemitério e criaram um prédio mais como eles tinham muitos problemas como de fantasmas em corredores e elevadores e mortes misteriosas, eles resolveram demoli-lo, mas quando começaram a demolir aconteceu alguma coisa, eu não sei bem alguns dizem que os donos tinham problemas financeiros então apenas pararam de demolir, desistindo,outros que os fantasmas do cemitério matavam todos que tentavam demolir outros dizem que os espíritos dos mortos estavam irritados, possuíram algumas pessoas fazendo eles desistirem, derrubando apenas o teto e a grande parte das paredes deixando três paredes a da frente, indo para a rua com uma porta meio desgastadas, e as duas do lado, totalmente pichadas e um espaço limpo entre elas, esse espaço de alguma forma tinham "obstáculos" próprios para Skate e etc. Então esse virou meu espaço favorito

- Eles vão param de conversar lá - disse Kotomi chegando com Tenten atrás

- Ai eu dei um jeito e a gente saiu de lá - Tenten diz e ri

Depois de um tempo meu celular toca e eu atendo

- Já decidiram? - pergunto

- Eles ainda estão conversando e a Temari pergunto onde você ta... - ouço a voz de Sasuke do outro lado do telefone

- Fala pra ela que a gente ta no apartamento mal assombrado

- Hn...

- Vocês vão vir?

- A Temari ta empurrando todo mundo pra ai...

- Fala pra ela conta a história daqui. - eu rio - quero ver quem vai entrar

- Por que o que ouve ai?

- Ela vai conta - falo dando um sorriso de canto - até daqui a pouco

- Hn... - ele desliga

- Quem era Saki? - Kotomi pergunta

- Sasuke... O pessoal daqui a pouco ta aqui

- A... Pensei que eles iam demorar mais um pouco - Tenten diz parando o skate

- Também pensei.. - falo voltando a andar

- Eles tão assustados lá fora - diz Temari com o Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji atrás

- Sabia - falo rindo

Parei o Skate e fui lá fora encostando na porta

- E ai? Vão entrar ou não?

- Testuda isso é mal assombrado - disse Ino

- Tem... Fantasmas... Aaaa - Naruto grita fazendo eu revirar os olhos

- Para de ser mariquinha Naruto, até a Hinata entro

- Hina-chan?! - ele sai correndo pra dentro - Hina-chan! Você não ta com medo?

- Na-naruto-kun... Eu já vim aqui... Acostumei, e Saki-chan entrou... E me empurrou na primeira vez... E... - ela continuou tentando explicar enquanto Naruto matinha os olhos grandes e brilhantes as vezes a abraçando com medo

- Ino... Pode ir entrando, estou com vergonha de você... Pensei que você fosse menos medrosa!

- Mais são fantasmas! Casa mal assombrada!

- É... Claro... - falei baixo ironicamente - já que está com medo fica agarrada no Gaara... Ele vai ter prazer em fazer isso

Sorrio maliciosa desencostando da porta e me virando entrando pela mesma com uma Ino histérica me xingando atrás de mim

- Mais rápido que convencer a Hinata em Sakura? - diz Tenten rindo

- Ah fácil é só deixar a Ino nervosa que ela fica gritando e me segue - digo dando de ombros

- Eii me da atenção! Pera... - ela olha para os lados - você me trouxe aqui pra dentro!? Ei... Por que isso parece uma pista de Skate?

Dei de ombros novamente e voltei a andar de Skate ignorando Ino que se lamentava falando que os fantasmas nunca iam deixar ela em paz quando ela sai-se de lá... O que vão era verdade... Os fantasmas iam ficar com medo dela, eu até os entendo, eu mesmo não a aguento sempre

- Gaara de um jeito nela pelo amor de Deus! - Temari reclamou

- Ai Meu Deus por que eu os chamei no lugar mais calo que eu conhecia? - falei pra Tenten

* * *

Desculpa a demora... Deixe eu me explicar, quando eu volto de férias eu tenho logo as provas trimestrais ai eu tive que estudar e amanhã vou ter que fazer um trabalho correndo pra sábado... Mais ok...

Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me tacar num poço cheio de fantasmas? o.O

Ja ne Dattebayo!


	5. Meu Pai

I have screamed until my veins collapsed

_( Gritei até que minhas veias explodissem )_

I waited as my time elapsed

_( Esperei o tempo passar )_

Now all I do is live with so much fate

_( Agora tudo que eu faço é viver com esse destino )_

I've wished for this, I've bitched at that

_( Eu quis isso, reclamei daquilo )_

I've left behind this little fact

_( Deixei pra trás esse pequeno detalhe )_

You cannot kill what you did not create

_( Você não pode matar o que você criou )_

I've gotta say what I've gotta say

_( Tenho que dizer o que tenho que dizer )_

And then I swear I'll go away

_( E depois eu juro que eu vou embora )_

**Slipknot - Duality**

Capitulo 5 - Meu Pai

Resolvi sair de lá, com toda aquela gritaria possivelmente até os fantasmas já saíram, e sinto dizer as pessoas que estão me conhecendo só agora eu não sou muito paciente como os fantasmas, também não sou legal, nem bonita, é... Sou anti-social também... E etc. Mas por que estou falando isso? É por que estou andando sozinha no parque com o maior tédio.

* * *

A menina de cabelos rosados andava pelo parque em seus pensamentos mais idiotas, enquanto não muito longe um ruivo e um moreno observavam a menina, pensando em falar com ela, sem nem mesmo perceber a presença do outro o ruivo se aproximou da rosada

- Sakura - ele disse

- Ah.. Sasori?

- Eu... Bem... - ele não sabia o que falar, se aproximou dela puxando sua cintura e a beijou

O moreno observou a cena, fervendo de raiva, ele não aguentou como na festa, saio de trás da árvore, antes que ele disse-se qualquer coisa uma loira chegou

- O que é isso Testuda. Pensei que não gostasse do Sasori, pensei que você e o Sasuke-kun... Hum... Bem, hehe

* * *

Como assim? Eu estava de boa no meu canto, Sasori chega e me agarra, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a Ino chega falando coisas nem um pouco boas pra mim... Empurrei Sasori

- O que foi isso?! Sasori! Eu já disse que não sou sua namorada...

- Desculpe... Foi um impulso Sakura

- haha não ser Saso a Sakura gosto!

- Cala a boa Porca - digo sem paciência me virando e saindo a passos pesados sem nem ao menos perceber um par de olhos ônix me fitando

* * *

- Sasuke... Vai atrás dela - Hinata aparece de trás da árvore e diz

Ele nem ouviu direito e sai atrás da de cabelos róseos

- Tomara que ele não faça nenhuma merda... - diz Naruto atrás de Hinata

- Ele não vai fazer... - Hinata diz

- Eu acho - diz Tenten

- Velho que problemático todo mundo seguiu a Sakura? - se ouve uma voz sonolenta em cima da árvore

- É - dizem em coro

- Agora vamos pra casa dela logo eles estarão lá - diz Temari

* * *

- Meu dia poderia ter sido melhor... - suspirei ainda andando

- Hn... Acho que posso dizer o mesmo sobre o meu - ouço a voz de Sasuke e me viro

- Você não teve que ouvir merda de seus amigos fugir pro seu espaço secreto, depois todos estão lá e ficam gritando no seu lugar de paz! Depois você resolve andar e um garoto do nada te agarra! - digo meio revoltada

- Pare de gritar!

- Se não quiser ouvir meus gritos saia daqui! - continuei gritando

- Sakura! Foi você que falou para todos irem! E você não impediu também o beijo! Se seu dia foi uma merda a culpa foi sua! - ele sabia que ela ia simplesmente ignorá-lo se fala-se normalmente então gritou

- Cala a boca Sasuke! Eu não os chamei eu apenas falei pra Temari que poderiam vir, mais eles vão lá e começaram a gritar e brigar tirando toda a energia positiva do lugar!

- Era energia negativa!

- Energia positiva, negativa, tanto faz! E depois ele me beijou de surpresa! Quando eu ia afastá-lo, a Ino chega já fazendo piada escandalosamente!

- Sakura!

- Ai vai lá e você vem falar pra mim, que seu dia foi pior? Olha Sasuke você deveria entender que não é o único com problemas! Eu tenho mais problemas do que imagina, e não tem ninguém para me ajudar - falei e me virei, antes que ele me interrompe-se continuei - e não venha dizer que não tem também. Por que você tem o Itachi! Só não quer aceitar isso... E sim eu tenho as meninas... Mas eu não vou enche-las com meus problemas, elas são mais novas a maioria não entenderia... E elas também tem graves problemas e eu tenho que ajudá-las... Então Sasuke... - já estava com lágrimas nos olhos - Não venha me dizer que tem mais problemas que eu...

Eu nem terminei e falar e me senti abraçada por Sasuke

- Hn... Se acalma, e fica um pouco quieta...

- Não vai falar que sou irritante também?

- Eu disse pra parar Sakura... Estamos sendo observados.

- Foda-se! Odeio esses caras sempre me observando que eles saibam que não tenho uma vida perfeita.

- Sakura... - eu me solto do abraço e ando um pouco pra longe ainda de costas pra ele

- Eles podem falar o que quiser nessa porra de jornal ou na porra da TV meu pai já me odeia mesmo. Ele está pouco se fudendo se a filha ta bem ou não! Olha aqui seja quem tiver tirando uma porra de foto ou fazendo qualquer filmagem ou escrevendo tudo sei lá... Eu tenho uma única coisa a dizer - as lágrimas embaçavam minha visão - Eu quero que vocês se fodam! Que meu pai também pegue qualquer piranha ai! Ou volte a se meter em brigas e morra! Tanto faz ok? Foda-se a reputação dele, ou a minha! Foda-se!

Eu me viro e vejo Sasuke ainda me olhando, ele faz um sinal para eu o acompanhar e nós vamos pra casa onde, claro, encontramos todos os outros que começaram a fazer perguntas que foram respondidas pro um Sasuke sem paciência e eu fui pro meu quarto e deito na minha querida cama, já estava cansada de sempre estar sendo seguida por culpa do meu pai ser dono de alguma empresa, alias nem sou considerada por ele parte da família pois não quis fazer parte da empresa... Nem eu me considero parte da família por ele ser um monstro, que fica se achando o maioral e blah blah blah...

Ouço a porta abrir e me viro vendo Sasuke entrar

- Desculpe, Sasuke... Eu dou um jeito você não vai aparecer no jornal - eu me viro novamente

- Você acha que eu me preocupo com isso? Eu não vou fazer parte da empresa do meu pai de qualquer forma - ele da de ombros - o Itachi fica no meu lugar...

- hum... - digo

- Ainda ta brava?

- Hum...

- Me responde...

- Hum...

- Para com isso Sakura!

- Hum... Quem vai me impedi - me levanto e viro pra ele

- Hn

Ele revira os olhos, foi quando percebi o quanto estávamos perto não pude nem raciocinar e ele me beijou!? Como assim? Isso nunca faz sentido. No final sempre da na mesma... Deixei ele me beijar até ele parar e se afastar. Já decorei essa rotina, ele vai falar que é melhor a gente descer ou vai embora sem dizer nada, simples. Ele era orgulhoso de mais e eu não podia dizer nada, eu também era... Isso era como uma batalha silenciosa quem despedaçar o orgulho primeiro perde. E eu não vou perder. Eu decidi isso deis do primeiro dia.

Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, mais voltou antes que eu pudesse respirar

- A gente vai sair hoje Haruno - anh? O que ele ta falando?

- O que? - digo meio zonza

- Hn... A Temari falou que vamos numa pizzaria ou algo assim... - ele fala e sai do quarto

Ok? O que Temari está aprontando? E não me avisou!? Vixe... Ela ta aprontando com certeza... E contra mim... Isso não é bom.

Com esses pensamentos tomei meu banho e me troquei, desci as escadas encontrando apenas os garotos. É as meninas realmente demoram pra se trocar. Acho que tenho problemas sou a mais rápida as vezes, até que os garotos! Tudo bem me sentei na poltrona normalmente e observei os meninos conversarem, de repente todos se calaram e começaram a olhar pra mim...

- O que foi? - digo

- Ah... Nada - disse Gaara

- Fala logo - falo com cara de tédio

- A TV...

- A já apareceu? Que legal... Agora em 5... 4... 3...2...1 - o telefone começa a tocar - meu pai vai me ligar...

Me levanto e pego o telefone

- Fala - digo simplesmente andando até o jardim

- COMO ASSIM "FALA" HARUNO SAKURA? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DESSA VEZ? TODO MUNDO TA FALANDO NA TV SOBRE VOCÊ - comecei a ouvir ele gritar e afastei um pouco o telefone do ouvido para não ficar surda... As vezes acho que eles não se ouvem eles SEMPRE gritam no telefone todos os pais são assim? - E A EMPRENSA ESTÁ TODA REVOLTADA POR...

Não ouvi mais nada do que ele disse apenas desliguei e voltei pra dentro, e ouvi o telefone continuar a tocar insistentemente não iria atender, sabia que era ele, meu pai. Não me dou bem com ele já percebeu né? Não... Claro que não - ironia pura - ele quer que eu comece a trabalhar na empresa mais eu me recusei e deis daquele dia ele simplesmente comprou uma casa para mim e pras minhas irmãs ficando preso em uma casa com as piranhas dele.

A minha vida sempre foi assim. Diferente das outras meninas, enquanto elas brincavam de barbie e queriam se tornar princesas, eu jogava bola com os moleques, claro não posso mentir que já brinquei de barbie, claro toda mãe faz a filha brincar de barbie, mais minha mãe morreu faz um tempo, e depois disso eu simplesmente guardei as barbies no fundo do armário como apenas uma velha lembrança e apenas jogava futsal com os meninos ou outros esportes, qualquer coisa que me tirasse de perto de casa, onde meu pai queria que eu fosse a princesa, educada que sempre vestia rosa, como eu odiava isso! Simplesmente odiava.

- Sakura pare de brisar - diz Ino descendo as escadas desfazendo meus pensamentos

- Hum... Gomen, estou pensando...

- Pare de pensar, isso deixa você estressada e te deixa com espinhas, você não quer espinhas certo Haruno Sakura?

- Nossa então ta - ri um pouco mais depois fiquei séria só de lembrar de meu pai

- Beleza vamos? - diz Temari descendo percebendo todos na sala

- Nossa que demora - digo

- Não vai atender o telefone Sakura?

- Não. - digo simplesmente não queria explicar toda a história - apenas vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, por favor.

Saio pela porta deixando algumas pessoas meio confusas para trás mais Sasuke entende e também sai, os outros percebendo saem também.

- Mais bem... Temari onde nós vamos? - pergunto olhando pra ela

- Aonde você acha? Vamos na pizzaria e depois balada você precisa relaxa velho... - ela diz como se tivesse bêbada

- Quem deu cigarro pra ela? - digo com cara de merda apontando acusadoramente pra Shikamaru - você em Shika não tem jeito

- Ela pegou... Não é culpa minha - disse quase dormindo - ela é problemática

- Beleza vamos logo - disse Tenten se animando me puxando para dentro do carro

- Calma ai... Eita - digo quase tropeçando mais voltando a me equilibrar

- Não deixem a Temari dirigir pelo amor - disse Hinata sentando ao meu lado

Chegamos mais rapidamente do que pensei que demoraria, acho que tinha um monte de carros com a gente, não tenho a mínima ideia, a Tenten não deixava eu raciocinar e ver quantos carros estávamos levando mais pela lógica que sempre alguém sai antes do que o normal acho que foram 5 carros... Acho...

- Para de brisar tanto Sakura! - diz Ino

- Hum... - meu celular começa a tocar e levanto com os olhos arregalados - merda.

- O que ouve? - pergunta Temari um pouco mais sã

- Tenho que ir... - digo olhando lá fora, logo ele estaria aqui

- Da o celular - diz Sasuke já sabendo o que estava acontecendo entreguei pra ele mais já comecei a sair

- Vejo vocês amanhã vou ter que dar um fim nisso...

Estalo os dedos saindo pela porta corri alguns metros passando pela rua e entrando em um lugar mais deserto onde sabia que eles apareceriam

- SAKURA! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO - ouvi ele gritar do outro lado da rua arregalei os olhos. Não, ele estava lá?

Sai correndo de volta vendo algumas pessoas no chão quando entrei na pizzaria e dando um soco em um dos guardas de meu pai

- PARA! EU TO AQUI PARA COM ISSO! - gritei fazendo meu pai se paralisar por um momento e se virar pra mim

- A está aqui! - começou a se aproximar - Quem deixou você dizer aquilo

- Você nunca ligou pra isso queridinho, agora vai liga? - digo levantando uma sobrancelha - fala sério. Você fica com aquelas piranhas e quer que eu fale o que?

- Cala a boca

- Cala a boca você, entendeu? Você não manda mais em mim, deis de que a mãe se foi você não manda em mim! - desvio de um tapa dele socando sua barriga

Vi ele cair e alguns guardas o socorrerem e outros tentarem me segurar, mas não funcionou quando me deixam com raiva eu fico extremamente rápida desviei de todos e os desmaiei

- Que pena que não sabe mais lutar em? Eu sei me cuidar pai, mais você... Precisa desses guardas imprestáveis que não conseguiram nem me segurar... Apenas me deixe em paz entendeu? Me deserda de uma vez!

- ... - ele levantou novamente - Você quer isso? Mesmo?

- Você sempre traiu a mamãe... Nunca a amou sempre foi assim... É o que quero... Nunca mais apareça na minha frente beleza? - me viro olhando meus amigos no canto com Sasuke sentado um pouco machucado - Você machucou meus amigos... - me viro novamente rapidamente pra ele - seu filho da puta

O ataco ele desvia, ataco seus guardas, como o treinamento de antigamente quando era menor 7 contra 1 mais eu sempre desviava de todos os ataques por ser mais magra e rápida meus olhos focados em apenas um objetivo matar, machucar, vingança.

- Se acalme. - ouvi alguém dizer e de repente todos estavam no chão machucados o suficiente para eu parar

- Filho da puta ninguém toca neles! Nem mesmo vocês entendeu? Se aparecerem novamente eu mato vocês.

Me virei e peguei meu celular na mão de Sasuke que ainda estava desmaiado e disquei um número rapidamente

- Saki? - ouvi uma voz fina

- Konan, preciso de ajuda chama algumas pessoas tive problemas muitas pessoas machucadas na pizzaria perto da minha casa...

- Vou falar pra Deidara, Sasori, Pain e Hidan irem... - ela desligou

- Eles já irão chegar... Ninguém vai machucá-los mas eu sinto muito... - caiu uma lágrima de meu rosto e levantei vendo os meninos chegarem

- Nossa... Grandes problemas aqui... - Deidara olhou pelos lados

- Vamos rápido, só preciso levá-los pra minha casa de lá eu cuido... Mas tem 5 carros por isso precisei chamá-los... Agora vamos rápido - peguei sasuke no colo e coloquei-o no carro os meninos já estavam levando os outros para a casa - Desculpe Sasuke... Eu fiz merda, de novo.

- Não fez... - arregalei meus olhos ele estava acordado? - Que bom que chegou a tempo... Desculpa não pude defende-los...

- Não se preocupe Sasuke... A culpa foi minha agora durma

- Não foi culpa sua já disse... - ele fechava os olhos

- Para de se esforçar Sasuke... - digo parando o carro - calma... - dou a volta no carro e ajudo-o a sair

- Não to tão machucado assim...

- Do jeito que você é Sasuke.. Eu não tenho tanta certeza. - entrei em casa

* * *

Desculpa a demora... Estava sem ideias e para essa fic e comecei outras o.O mais...

Gostaram? Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me tacar o pai da Sakura? o.O

Ja ne Dattebayo


End file.
